¡¿Es en serio! ¡¿Volví al pasado!
by CoverHuff5
Summary: Justo cuando ya todo había acabado, cuando estaba haciendo su vida, cuando comenzaba a formar una familia. Tenia que pasar aquello. ¿Esto realmente sera un problema? ¿o podría sacarle provecho? ¿podrá volver a su tiempo? ¿podrá pasar desapercibido?


**_**Comienzo**_**

 _ _Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes__

 _ _NO se aceptan adaptaciones de esta historia, NO al plagio__

 _ _Esta historia tambien la puedes encontrar en Wattpad__ _ _y Potterfics__ _ _proximamente.__

 **30 de Julio de 2002**

 **Valle de Godric**

 **Casa Potter**

 **|Narrador**

Un joven de aparentemente unos 22 años se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su estudio, estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio y su cabeza, (la cual tenía una gran mata de pelo rebelde color negro azabache) estaba sobre sus brazos cruzados, que estos a su vez se recargaban en el escritorio, en el lugar no se podía escuchar ni un solo ruido, a excepción de los ronquidos del chico. Al parecer se había quedado desvelado y en algún momento de la madrugada había caído en brazos de Morfeo, porque por todo el escritorio se podía ver varios papeles revueltos y algunas herramientas acompañadas por piezas que podría caber en la palma de tu mano sin problema. Aparte de que sus lentes estaban ligeramente torcidos, ni siquiera había podido quitárselos antes de caer dormido, parecía que nada despertaría al joven del pelo rebelde. Claro que esta idea se fue ir directo a la basura cuando, fuera del salón se pudo oír un tremendo ruido, parecido al del metal estampándose contra el suelo y probablemente que resonó en toda la casa.

Harry despertó de golpe, enderezándose rápidamente en su silla y haciendo que algunos de las cosas que había en su escritorio cayeran y rodaran directo al suelo, el chico miro a todos lados buscando la fuente de tremendo ruido antes de soltar un suspiro cansado y pasar la mano por su cara despabilándose al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba "bajo ataque". El fin de la guerra, aunque le había quitado un peso de encima (sin contar todas las muertes que tuvo que presenciar y por las que aún se culpaba, aunque no lo dijera), lo había dejado con la pequeña costumbre de estar alerta.

Volvió a suspirar antes de levantarse de su silla, se estiro un poco sintiendo todo su cuerpo ligeramente adormecido y acomodo mejor sus lentes antes de salir del estudio para ver que o quien lo había despertado tan grotescamente. Sin siquiera acordarse de levantar lo que había tirado cuando se levantó.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la sala la cual vio bastante tranquila, iba a subir por las escaleras al piso de arriba, pensando que probablemente Teddy se hubiera levantado con ganas de jugar y hubiera tirado algo, pero otro ruido esta vez menos fuerte, llamo su atención. Camino a la cocina que era donde había escuchado el ruido y se asomó para ver qué pasaba, esa tenía que haber sido Ginny.

Sonrió levemente cuando vio a Ginny parada de espaldas a él, al parecer haciendo el desayuno, en el desayunador se podía ver tres vasos de jugo y a lado de cada uno había platos vacíos, su chica estaba tan metida en lo suyo, murmurando en voz baja (Harry no alcanzo a oír de que se trataba), que ni siquiera había notado que él estaba ahí. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de hacerse notar por su Prometida.

-¿Así qué debo culpar al huevo de que mi Novia me despertara tan bruscamente? -aunque Harry uso un tono serio aparentando estar enfadado, la sonrisa en sus labios parecía todo lo contrario-

El escuchar la voz de su Novio detrás de ella la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco asustada, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro encontrándose a Harry recargado en el marco de la cocina sonriéndole de una manera divertida.

\- ¡Harry! -la chica uso un tono entre reprochando y divertida. Volvió su mirada al satén negando con su cabeza, aunque Harry pudo notar como se le iba formando también una sonrisa- la que debería preguntar soy yo, ¿Por qué no has ido a la cama? -esto último sonó únicamente en reproche. Harry descruzo sus brazos y camino hasta su novia, se colocó a un lado de ella y le miro por unos segundos, tenía su ceño levemente fruncido y su cabello agarrado en un chongo desordenado, aun así, Harry la veía como si se tratase de una Veela. Lo cual causaba diversión de la pelirroja que le miraba de reojo- bien ¿te quedaras mirándome así o me dirás porque te has quedado toda la noche en el estudio?

Harry no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó un poco en dirección a Ginny para poder juntar los labios de la chica con los suyos en un suave beso. Al separarse Harry le regalo una sonrisa de lo más encantadora a su novia. Ginny solo se limitó a aceptar el beso del chico.

-Me eh quedado atrapado con un caso, me lo han asignado específicamente a mí y estoy más revuelto que ese huevo -señalo con su cabeza el huevo que su novia llevaba moviendo desde antes de que entrara a la habitación. La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el huevo ya estaba más que bien, dejo de moverlo y apago la estufa-

-Bueno ¿y de que se trata? -pregunto intentando desviar la atención de ella, tomo el satén y lo llevo a la mesa para comenzar a servir en los platos. Harry se recargo en la barra a lado de la estufa-

-Bueno no se mucho, solo que ayer llegaron a mi oficina y me dieron algo de lo más parecido a un giratiempo…

-¿Un giratiempo? Creí que se habían destruido todos en la batalla del Ministerio -le interrumpió girándose hacia el con una mirada de desconcierto-

-Es lo que pensé, pero me han dicho que este no pertenecía al ministerio, al parecer tiene que ver con los inefables y no me han querido decir nada mas, solo que es de vital importancia que lo repare.

-No entiendo, ¿porque te pedirían eso a ti?, es decir eres el jefe de aurores, ¿Qué tendrías que saber tú de cómo arreglar un giratiempo? -Harry se encogió de hombros-

 **-** No lo sé Amor, como eh dicho, no me han querido decir más. Así que tuve que preguntarle a Hermione si sabía de algún libro que me pudiera ayudar, como era de esperar me ha dado poco mas de una docena y eh tenido que leerlos toda la noche, hice unas anotaciones y examine lo mejor que pude todas las piezas que me habían dado, pero hasta ahora no eh logrado nada. Creo que me quede dormido pasando las 3:00 am -Paso la mano por su ya muy revuelto cabello antes de soltar un suspiro cansado- Bueno ya veré en la noche, mejor iré a despertar a Teddy, es Domingo y si no nos presentamos en la Madrigera al medio día nos podría ir mal a ambos -le dio otro beso a Ginny antes de salir de la cocina y comenzar a subir a la segunda planta-.

Todos los domingos el, Ginny y Teddy se presentaban en la Madrigera para pasar la tarde con los señores Weasley y los demás hermanos de Ginny, se había vuelto tradición desde que, Ron y Ginny se había ido a vivir con sus respectivas parejas, esto era más que nada para que los señores Weasley pudieran disfrutar de todos sus hijos (a excepción de Charlie que solo podía venir de vez en cuando y en las fiestas). Después de la guerra la señora Weasley había decaído un poco por la muerte de Fred, esos días todos sus hijos intentaban subir sus ánimos, después de algunas semanas volvió a ser la misma, claro que el dolor nunca se fue. Así que cuando la matriarca de los Weasley había expresado a sus hijos menores lo triste que se sentía al ver que todos sus hijos ya habían abandonado el nido, estos le habían prometido que irían todos los Domingos para la reunión familiar. Claro que pasar de vez en cuando entre semana a probar de su deliciosa comida no estaba de más. Y ni que hablar de George, él era un caso aparte había cerrado su tienda y se la pasaba el día encerrado en el departamento arriba de esta. Sus hermanos, todos sin excepción habían intentado hablar con él, aunque este los echara a gritos nada mas de pisar la habitacion. Esto tenía muy preocupados a todos, se habían resignado y decidieron darle su tiempo para que sanara. Pasaron 2 meses de la Guerra sin tener noticias de él, hasta que una mañana llego a la Madriguera sorprendiéndolos a todos, este se había disculpado con todos por haberlos apartado y después había comenzado a bromear como siempre, aunque su sonrisa ya no era la misma. Harry se le había acercado para preguntarle qué era lo que le había hecho salir del pozo, George solo había sonreído y le dijo que "A veces solo se necesitaban las palabras correctas, de la persona correcta" y le había giñado el ojo antes volver molestar a Ron.

Harry había llegado a la habitación de su pequeño ahijado, el cuarto tenia las paredes de un tono azul, en una de las esquinas había un baúl repleto de juguetes con una escoba de juguete recargada a un lado, había un armario a lado de la puerta, un librero donde el niño ya estaba comenzando a armar su propia coleccion y un pequeño mueble con fotos a lado de la cama que se encontraba en el centro del lugar con la cabecera pegada a la pared con un edredón rojo estampado de snitchs, donde el pequeño de 4 Años aún se encontraba durmiendo gustosamente entre las sabanas con un osito entre brazos, a pesar de todo el ruido causado por Ginny, se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del niño, paso su mano entre los risos del niño, que siempre se encontraban de un rosa parecido al de su madre a la hora de dormir.

-Hey…Ted -murmuro, el niño era fácil de despertar, por lo que no tenía que esforzarse mucho- es hora de levantarse Teddy -el pequeño comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, que en ese momento eran de color miel parecidos a los de su padre. Logro despertarse del todo y fue cuando noto la presencia de Harry, este le sonrió al pequeño, a lo que el le respondió la sonrisa de la manera mas tierna posible. Teddy se enderezo en su cama y tallo levemente sus ojitos con sus puños.

-Bueno día Papi -murmuro con voz ronca-.

Harry solo sonrió hacia el pequeño, sin siquiera inmutarse. Hace 2 años hubiera sido diferente, había estado cargando a su ahijado cuando este se le había quedado mirando, inclinando su cabecita ligeramente y antes de que pasara algo más, el niño dijo claramente su primera palabra: "Papa". Harry había sentido como se le encogía el corazón al escucharlo, hasta había llegado a las lágrimas. Tardo meses en acostumbrarse, pero hoy en día era normal.

-Buenos Días Campeón, ¿Has dormido Bien? -pregunto al tiempo que revolvía un poco el cabello del niño, este solo asintió ya más despierto y cambio su cabello a un negro azabache como el de su padrino, al igual que sus ojos a un verde esmeralda- bien, hay que bajar a desayunar. Mama ya tiene listo el desayuno, recuerda que hoy vamos a la Madrigera y también estará la abuela Andromeda…

-¡Tiiiiii! -el niño levanto sus brazos celebrando, había despertado por completo ante las últimas palabras, Harry se levantó de la cama y lo tomo en sus brazos- ¿Pode ve a Vi?...y a tio don, y tio bil -dijo sonrojarse repentinamente hasta el pelo. Harry asintió divertido fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada-

Para cuando llegaron a la cocina Teddy ya había vuelto a tomar su tono normal y su pelo volvía a ser negro azabache, Ginny estaba ahí terminando de servir café.

-¡Mamiii! -el pequeño estiro sus manitas hacia la pelirroja que, al oírlo dejo las tazas en la mesa y se giró para tomarlo de los brazos de Harry, comenzó a llenarle de besos mientras el niño reía encantado por los mimos de la pelirroja, el azabache aprovechó para ir a sentarse en la mesa donde ya estaba el desayuno listo-

-Mi niño, ¿Cómo ha dormido el príncipe de la casa? -le pregunto mientras lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos-

-Mu ben mami -el niño se removió en sus brazos queriéndose bajar para poder sentarse en su silla él solito, Ginny comprendió y lo dejo en el suelo al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa divertida, tanto a ella como a Harry, Teddy estaba en la etapa de "ya soy un niño grande".

Cuando el pequeño por fin toco piso camino hasta su silla y se subió hasta quedar arrodillado, ya que si no, no podría alcanzar la mesa.

Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que dieron las 11:00 am entonces Harry subió con Teddy para cambiarlo mientras Ginny recogía en la cocina.

A las 12:00 ya todos estaban listos para irse, Harry le puso su mochila a Teddy, que era donde siempre llevaba sus juguetes o libros (aunque de estos últimos solo viera los dibujos). Ginny tomo un poco de polvos flu y los lanzo al fuego, las llamas de inmediato tomaron un color verde esmeralda, creciendo a gran tamaño; la pelirroja entro en la chimenea diciendo: "La Madrigera" y desapareció. Harry cargo al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, este no se le veía muy entusiasmado por entrar ahí, revolvió su cabello llamando su atención.

-¿Estás listo amigo? -el niño asintió no muy emocionado- bien vamos.

Harry tomo con su mano libre un poco de polvos flu y los tiro al fuego, Teddy cerro los ojos en un acto de reflejo mientras entraba a la chimenea-

-¡A la Madriguera!

Al instante sintió como comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, Teddy ya se estaba aferrando a su camisa y ocultando el rostro en su pecho claramente deseando que aquello acabara pronto, al pequeño aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la sensación. Después de pasar unos segundos la velocidad fue aminorando hasta salir directo a la cocina de los Weasley. Teddy fue aflojando el agarre y saco la cara de su pecho, ahí en la pequeña cocina solo se encontraban Molly y Ginny conversando, estas al verles les sonrieron Harry iba a saludar a la señora Weasley pero logro ver como a Teddy se le comenzaba a formar un pequeño puchero, en el rostro cubierto de hollín.

-No ha sido tan malo ¿cierto amigo? -murmuro mientras que su mano libre se pasaba por el pelo del niño intentando sacudir el hollín- vamos, apuesto que no quieres que Vic te vea llorar ¿a que no? -el joven sonrió victorioso al ver como su ahijado borraba rápidamente su pucho y negaba con su cabeza.

-No papi -paso sus manos por su rostro limpiando todo rastro de hollín y se retorció en sus brazos dando a entender que quería bajar, Harry rio divertido-

-Bien, bien, te dejo libre -se agacho un poco para poder dejar al niño en el suelo, este al estar libre estaba a punto de echarse a correr- oye Ted -el niño freno su escapada de la cocina para mirarlo- ¿no olvidas algo? -hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando donde se encontraba Ginny con la señora Weasley-

-Oh ti, lo tiento abue -corrió a donde estaba Molly, esta se agacho un poco para recibirle con los brazos abiertos, el niño le dio un abrazo y un beso tronado antes de salir disparado de la cocina. Harry negó con la cabeza un tanto divertido, también pudo oír las risas de Ginny a unos metros, se acercó también a saludar-

-Hola Harry cielo -saludo Molly con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparentemente divertida por la reacción del pequeño hace un momento-

-Hola Molly ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Oh muy bien querido, ya sabes que hoy en día no hay mucho de que quejarse, aunque si pudieran pasarse por aquí más veces no sería mucha molestia -casi pudo imaginar como Ginny giraba los ojos detrás de el-

-Mama, ya te hemos dicho que no hemos tenido tiempo, Harry ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y yo tengo los entrenamientos encima, en la noche apenas pasamos por Teddy con Andromeda y nos vamos a casa, apenas tenemos tiempo de dormir -Molly hizo una mueca inconforme, claramente disgustada por no tenerlos tanto tiempo en casa, pero asintió resignada-

-No te preocupes Molly, al menos yo espero pasarme por aquí cada vez que pueda, su comida es mucho más deliciosa que la del ministerio -se apresuró a hablar Harry dándole una sonrisa ladina, Molly se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió mostrándose más conforme-

-Bueno Potter si ya has terminado de hacerte el galante con mi madre podemos ir a la sala -dijo Ginny en tono divertido, él se giró a mirarla- Ron y Hermione ya han llegado y al parecer te tienen una buena noticia -Harry alzo una de sus cejas interrogante- no me mires así, yo llegue casi después de ti y al parecer aun no le han querido contar a nadie hasta que todos llegaran -la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Molly asintió como confirmando lo dicho por su hija-

-Bien entonces no hagamos esperar a ese par y vamos a la sala -tomo la mano de su pelirroja y caminaron hacia la sala con Molly siguiéndoles-

En la sala ya se encontraban todo el clan Weasley reunido platicando entre ellos. Ron, George, Bill y Charley (que se había tomado unos días de su trabajo queriendo aprovechar unos días del verano con su familia) se encontraban en una esquina charlando entre ellos, el señor Weasley estaba en el sillón individual leyendo el profeta, Hermione y Percy estaban sentados en uno de los sillones charlando cosas de ministerio (eso era lo que Harry suponía) y en el otro sillón se encontraba Fleur, con su pequeña Dominique en sus brazos, Audrey la esposa de Percy y Angelina que hace cosa de un mes se había casado con George, todas haciéndole mimos a la bebe. Teddy y Vic seguramente estaría en el jardín molestando a los gnomos. En cuanto los vieron entrar todos saludaron a los recién llegados alegremente.

-Hey Harry -saludo Ron desde su sitio, Harry soltó la mano de su novia ya que esta al parecer se quería unir a los mimos del bebe y el se fue donde se encontraba Ron- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto hermano? Hermione los ha estado esperando desde hace dos horas y nomas que no aparecen

-Hermanito no seas tan curioso ¿Qué tal que nuestro querido cuñadito se ha quedado atorado en la ducha? -soltó de repente George haciendo que sus hermanos rieran-

-Claro, pero no se preocupen que Ginny me ha ayudado con eso -respondió de manera ingeniosa, callando las risas de los pelirrojos, estos le lanzaron una mirada entre enojada y asqueada-

-¡Genial! Ahora no me podre quitar esa imagen de la cabeza -se quejaron los hermanos, a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros sin siquiera inmutarse por las miradas que le lanzaban sus cuñados-

-Se lo han buscado -

-Como sea -hablo Ron sacudiendo su cabeza, como si eso lo liberara de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera de su mejor amigo con su hermana- tenemos una notica que darles a todos -el pelirrojo sonrió de lado a lado.

-Asi que se van a casar -Harry se acercó a Hermione sentándose a su lado-

Hace unos minutos la pareja les había dado la gran noticia a todos de que Ron le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione y que está encantada había aceptado. La sala se había llenado de virotes y chiflidos por parte de todos y no habían tardado en balancearse a la pareja para llenarlos de abrazos y felicitaciones, después de unos minutos donde no paraban de reprocharles lo mucho que se habían tardado (o en el caso de George de decirle a Hermione por que se había tardado en convencerlo), el ambiente ya se había calmado un poco y ahora Harry se había acercado a hablar un poco más en privado con su hermanita.

Hermione soltó un suspiro sonriendo de lo más feliz.

-Si ¿acaso no es increíble?, de verdad comenzaba a pensar que sería la que tendría que pedírselo -bajo la mirada al hermoso anillo de compromiso que ahora descansaba en su dedo anular- todo fue perfecto...¡oh Harry! -la castaña se lanzó a su hermano de otra madre apretándolo en un abrazo- estoy tan feliz ahora, ¡voy a casarme con el hombre que eh amado desde los 13 años!

-Lo se hermanita y yo estoy muy feliz por ti -dijo con su cabeza sobre su hombro- sé que Ron va hacer todo para hacerte feliz

-Y eso no lo dudo -se separaron del abrazo después de unos segundos más-

-Sabes que tendré que hacer mi trabajo de hermano mayor ¿no? -alzó una de sus cejas mirándole seriamente. Hermione soltó una risa-

-Harry yo soy mayor que tú -le respondió divertida cruzando sus brazos-

-Bueno, eso no quita la charla que le daré a ese pelirrojo ¿te acuerdas lo que él me hizo pasar cuando se lo propuse a Ginny?

-Recuerdo que solo le dabas el vuelo y que al final solo le dejaste una imagen mental de Ginny y tú en la luna de miel -contestó mirándole con reproche, Harry soltó una carcajada al recordar aquello recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña, aunque ella también se veía divertida-

-Eso fue muy gracioso, el resto de la tarde cada vez que me veía a mi o a Ginny parecía que se había chupado un limón -

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Teddy, que ahora llevaba su pelo de color Azul eléctrico.

-¡Tía Hemione! -el niño se paró enfrente de los dos adultos, con una sonrisa entusiasta-

-¿Qué pasa Teddy? -respondió Hermione girándose hacia el pequeño-

-Cuando me endeñen a Lee en la ecuela ¿me degalala el libo de la hitoria de Hogwart? -al niño le brillaron los ojos llenos de emoción-

-Por supuesto que si Cariño, tan pronto como aprendas a leer -le sonrió cariñosamente Hermione- y como eres un niño muy inteligente, eso no tardara en pasar

-Ed poque edo lo e dacado de mi papá Demus -dijo sacando el pecho, mostrándose orgulloso de parecerse en algo a su padre-

-Te lo puedo asegurar -confirmo con una sonrisa Harry-

El niño sonrío aún más contento, se giró para ir a dónde estaba Victorie y retomar su juego.

…

 **30 de julio de 1995**

 **Número 4 de Privet Drive**

 **|Narrador**

Varios años atrás la situación no podría haber sido de lo más diferente.

Un Harry de 14 Años (próximamente 15), se encontraba en la cocina desayunando con sus tíos que al parecer los ignoraban más que de costumbre, lo que para el resultaba más un alivio. Se había apresurado a comer lo que su tía Petunia le había puesto en el plato y había abandonado el salón lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a su cuarto su humor no mejoro al ver a su lechuza parada en su ventana, el joven hizo una mueca, ya sabía de quien era la carta, daba por hecho que era la respuesta a la carta que le había mandado a Ron y Hermione hace unos días, y sabía que no iba a ser lo que esperaba leer.

Tras leer el contenido de la carta solo soltó un bufido furioso, seguido de comenzar a hacer la carta una bola de papel que pronto quedo en el fondo de su papelera. Ya lo intentaría luego. De ser necesario le pediría a Hedwig que los picara hasta recibir noticias.

…

 **De vuelta a 2002…**

 **Valle de Godric**

 **(8:oopm)**

 **|Narrador**

La tarde con los Weasley había pasado de lo más tranquila. Después de la comida todos los aficionados a Quidditch habían ido hacia el jardín para un pequeño partido, Bill y Ron habían quedado como guardianes mientras los demás habían quedado como cazadores; Ron, Harry, Ginny y Audrey (que aunque no era tan aficionada, le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando), mientras Bill, Charley, George y Angelina formaban el equipo restante. Al final Ginny había terminado anotando el gol ganador.

Ahora Harry subia las escaleras con Teddy en brazos, el pequeño recargaba su cabecita sobre el hombro de su padrino mientras parpadeaba somnoliento. El joven azabache camino hasta la habitación de su ahijado para poder acostarlo. Al llegar sentó al niño en la cama (lo cual era difícil ya que apenas se podía sostener) y comenzó a cambiarlo rápidamente para ponerle el pijama, en cuanto termino hizo que este se metiera bajo las cobijas. Casi de inmediato el niño cayo en brazos de Morfeo, solo alcanzando a murmurar un vago "Bena Noche". Harry sonrió levemente y se inclinó a darle un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

 **|Narra Harry**

Después de dejar a Teddy dormido en su cuarto caminé hasta mi habitación, Ginny ya se encontraba ahí recostada con el pijama puesto y un libro en las manos, no pude evitar sonreír, pues su "pijama" solo consistía en una playera mía que probablemente había tomado del armario, así que yo podía apreciar muy bien sus piernas. Camine hasta la cama y me tire quedando a un lado de ella.

-¿Acaso Hermione te ha estado pegando sus mañas? -le pregunte divertido, ella giro su rostro y solto una risa divertida mientras me pegaba en la cabeza con su libro- Mañana es mi cumpleaños…

-¿Si? No me había dado cuenta -hojeo un libro aparentando estar muy interesada en el-

-Qué tal…-tome el libro de sus manos y lo coloque en el buro que había a un lado de la cama- si en vez de leer ese aburrido libro -la tome de las caderas colocándola sobre mi cuerpo, ella solo dio un gritito de sorpresa que de inmediato cayo mirando hacia la puerta, como si temiera que Teddy se despertara, luego me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero yo solo le hice un puchero de lo más inocente- me das mi regalo…

Ella sonrió ladinamente y coloco sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro para después inclinarse hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso, que a pesar de que comenzó como uno calmado y tierno, rápidamente había subido de intensidad, mis manos habían comenzado a moverse inquietas sobre su cintura y mi lengua comenzaba a delinear sus labios en un intento de entrar en su boca.

-Sabes…sabes que…Teddy puede oírnos Amor -logro murmurar entre besos, pero yo negué con mi cabeza haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y continúe besándola- Harry…en serio -se separó un poco de mi mirándome de forma severa, yo le lance un puchero mirándola suplicante, pero aun así negó con su cabeza, yo solté un suspiro resignado- Esta bien, tu ganas -dije entre dientes- pero mañana Teddy se quedara con Andromeda y tu -la señale con mi dedo- no te salvas -ella solo me miro divertida, como retándome y me saco la lengua- que madura -también yo le saque la lengua

-Sabes que Te amo Harry pero no me arriesgare a traumar a mi hijo de 4 Años -se inclinó para robarme un beso rápido y se quitó de encima de mí, para volver a su lugar y tomar el libro que estaba leyendo. Yo solo bufe y me levante de la cama-

-Iré al estudio, no me esperes a dormir, mañana tengo que entregar un avance del giratiempo y como veras no tengo nada -me incline un poco para robarle un suave beso en los labios- Buenas Noches Pecas, Te amo -ella me sonrió encantada-

-Buenas Noches Cielo, yo también Te amo y más te vale que no te vuelvas a quedar dormido en el estudio -me dio una mirada de advertencia a lo que yo solo asentí antes de salir de la habitación y bajar hacia el estudio-

Suspire cansado mientras hacia un par de anotaciones mas en el pergamino, frote mi frente tratando de concentrarme en lo que hacia, estaba sintiendo los ojos realmente cansados, tome otro de los libros de la pequeña pirámide y comencé a hojearlo sin prestar atención realmente a las palabras.

Cerré el libro bruscamente sintiendo como me frustraba cada vez mas ¿Por qué carajos me habían asignado esto? Apenas y me había esterado de que aquel artefacto existía, y eso gracias a Hermione. No entiendo porque yo podría ser mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Me levante de mi silla, sentía que se me pegaría el trasero al asiento si no lo hacia, me estire un poco y mire el reloj, marcaba las 3:15 am. Volví a suspirar, si no acababa pronto me volvería a quedar dormido y Ginny se enfadaría, palmee mi rostro intentando despertar y me volví a sentar para contemplar las pequeñas piezas esparcidas en el escritorio. Tome los pergaminos en los que había anotado las cosas importantes y comencé a leerlos, intentando que todo entrara en mi cabeza para poder entenderlo, después de leerlo 6 veces seguidas asentí en comprensión y los aparte de mi.

Volví a contemplar las piezas una por una. La única diferencia que había entre este giratiempo y uno normal, era que este tenía más aros a su alrededor, 4 en total y la arena que contenía el reloj no era del color que se acostumbraba, si no que era morada. No estaba seguro de que diferencia había, probablemente los aros de mas solo serían para poder viajar más tiempo, a eso de una semana tal vez.

Tome una de sus piezas para mirarla con más cuidado, era el aro más grande de los cuatro y por alguna razón el más brillante, me pregunto si mañana me darán algunas herramientas para poder ensamblarlo, porque sinceramente yo no sé ni por donde va la cosa. Mire el aro de manera aburrida, no había que hacerle, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Suspiré y decidí que era hora de poder descansar.

 **|Narrador**

Giro el aro sobre la mesa de manera aburrida, antes de levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar a la puerta del estudio. Estaba a punto de salir. Y lo hubiera hecho, vaya que si. Pero se detuvo. O algo lo detuvo.

Un sonido.

El sonido del aro aun girando sobre el escritorio, como si no tuviera intenciones de parar. Se giro sobre sus talones frunciendo el ceño extrañado, miro el aro, que aun giraba con incluso mayor intensidad del que el había usado. No paraba y el sonido comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, resonando entre las cuatro paredes. Harry miro con los ojos abiertos y llenos de pánico, como al aro comenzaba a envolverlo una luz blanca, una luz que se fue haciendo mas grande y brillosa al punto de volverse cegadora. El joven azabache cerro sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos quedando de rodillas al piso sin poder soportar aquello.

Después de unos minutos la luz se apagó y el ruido ceso, todo volvía a estar normal, como si nada hubiera pasado en aquel estudio. Lástima que Harry Potter ya no se encontraba ahí. Habia desaparecido.

…

 **31 de Julio de 1995 (3:15 am)**

 **Número 4 de Prive Drive**

 **Habitación de Harry**

Harry se removió en su cama inquieto, había vuelto a tener esas estúpidas pesadillas y ahora no podía conciliar el sueño. Intentaba no recordar lo que paso ese día, intentaba olvidarlo de verdad, hubiera preferido que le lanzaran un oliviate, y así no tener que recordar el rostro de Cedric Diggory al morir.

Después de unos minutos el cuerpo de Harry volvía a estar cansado, volvía a conciliar el sueño. Estuvo a punto de volver a dormir. Pero una luz molesta le despertó nuevamente, la luz se volvió cegadora en segundos y se acompaño de un fuerte sonido que no pudo identificar, tapo sus oídos esperando el milagro de que sus tíos no se despertaran.

Después de unos minutos ceso, Harry suspiro aliviado al comprobar que nadie en la casa además de el había oído y visto aquello. Estuvo seguro de que nada paso. Tal vez solo se lo había imaginado, o se había vuelto a dormir sin darse cuenta. Harry lo pudo haber jurado.

Pero no estaba seguro de que esa silueta incada en el suelo fuera parte de su sueño.

Tomo su varita del escritorio y se levanto de un salto de la cama apuntando hacia la figura, que parecía no moverse.

-¿Quién eres?...¿Y que haces en mi habitación?


End file.
